Half Soul
by Alexis Clover
Summary: Respiro, Su acelerada Respiración corriendo-le Por Las Venas, en El Mundo de Morfeo, Donde nada podia dañarla, En Su Propio Mundo de llamas. - Hermano ... -Musito dormida
1. Chapter 1

Soy nueva, espero que os guste este fic. Antes de todo, Leah aqui no es loba pero los de la manada si, es blackWater.

Tanto Rei como los otros son personajes inventados que no tienen nada que ver en otras historias

espero que sea de vuestro agrado!!!^^

* * *

Capitulo 1: Entre las llamas..

Respiro, su acelerada respiración corriendo-le por las venas, en el mundo de Morfeo, donde nada podía dañarla, en su propio mundo de llamas.

- Hermano... -musito dormida

* * *

Sonrío, masoquista.

El fuego se alzaba bajo sus pies, ardiente e imparable, tranquilo y sereno, letal y hermoso. Como siempre. A tan solo tres metros de ella, cerro los ojos, disfrutando el olor a azufre, el calor en el cuerpo.

Levanto la mano, extendiendo con cuidado hacia el fuego, pronto estuvo envuelta en llamas, tal y como había deseado. Gimió, dolía, y quemaba, vaya si quemaba, pero en vez de provocarle la agonía (que se suponía) que debía sentir, sentía placer, un placer retorcido e inquebrantable. Apretó la mano alrededor de las llamas y esta se apartaron décimas de segundos, para volver a su punto de origen. Cerro los ojos, y para cuando los abrió de nuevo, estaba rodeadas de llamas, flotaba inmersa en ese mundo de ángeles hechos de fuego. Navego entre las olas de fuego, inmersa en su propio mundo, su propia realidad.

Y lo vio, su ángel de fuego, con el cuerpo ardiendo, mirando la con ojos vacíos y una calidez ensombrecida por el tiempo. Se acerco a el, titubeante, y el la envolvió en un abrazo abrasador de dolor. Dios, como dolía, como el mismísimo infierno en su piel.

Quemaba

Le susurro palabras al oído que le llegaban sin sentido alguno. Y, sin ningún apaciguamiento, entendió un claro "Di mi nombre".

"No lo se" gimotearía.

Quemaba.

El volvería a repetirlo sin cansancio, y entonces, descendería de golpe con ella en sus brazos calcinados, se vería rodeada de rostros, imágenes vacías y palabras sin sentido ni lógica, se vería mareada de voces golpeando los muros y gritos alzandose de acantilados, el la miraría, y le diría un claro: "Aprende a escuchar".

Quemaba

Ella intentó soltarse, y cuando lo hizo, en vez de flotar, callo al vació de llamas, y no podría gritar, cuando se estampara en el muro todo acabaría, como la vida de una mariposa en un día de primavera. Las llamas la envolvieron, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió bien, jodidamente bien, en casa por primera vez.

Esta vez no quemaba.

* * *

...Y desperto.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, con el corazón palpitando con fuerza en el pecho, con gordas gotas de sudor cayendo le de la nuca y con los pelos de punta. Gimió.

-¿…Que diablos? -musito, y miró a su lado, aquel ser que osaba despertarla cada mañana. Su despertador.

Se levanto y le crujió la espalda, poso la mano en su despeinado pelo y se lo removió mientras bostezaba. Le dedico 20 minutos en ducharse, secarse, peinarse, vestirse y arreglar su maleta, si, tiempo record.

- Maldita sea -estaba escuchando las voces de la manada, de todos, y sus imprimaciones.

- Mama, me voy, ya desayunare en casa de Rei.

Mientras daba un tranquilo paseo por un camino que ellos, años atrás, habían recorrido cien veces, o quizás mil y mas, pensaba. Suspiro, su vida era demasiado complicada para ser normal, años atrás, solo se preocupaba de divertirse, y sin saberlo ni notarlo, maduro. La vida lo quiso así, y ella no pudo hacer mas que aceptarlo, desvió sus pensamientos al divisar la casa de su amigo. Tan grande, fuerte y azul como la recordaba. Sonrió mientras sacaba las llaves de la vieja casa y la abría, escuchando el ruido de la regadera arriba, se sentó en un sillón, siempre el mismo, el de la izquierda, que tenia grabado su nombre y el de Rei escondido entre la madera vieja. Minutos después, escucho pasos bajar la escalera, con tranquilidad, sin prisa, desgarbado, como el.

- ¡Hey, Less! -dijo la voz de su mejor amigo, Rei Clover. Tenia la piel clara y suave, con un ligero toque rojizo por su descendencia india, el pelo alborotado, entre negro y rubio, con marcas ceniza, y con unos grandes y expresivos ojos dorados. No llevaba la camiseta, y se podía ver su perfecto cuerpo casi a la perfección. Mas jodidamente guapo que cualquier vampiro. Irónico, pensó.

- Buenos días, bella durmiente, ¿se te han vuelto a pegar las sabanas o has roto el despertador, otra vez? -inquirió, traviesa.

- Bah, últimamente hacen los despertadores demasiado… ¿delicados? Si, eso. No aguantan un golpecito.

- Bueno, dudo de que uno de los años 80 aguantara caer desde el tercer piso, la verdad -le contesto mientras lo seguía a la cocina.

Rodó los ojos- Muy graciosa. -giro la cabeza, y a Leah le recordó a un pequeño cachorro que tenia la vecina Thompson y que recordaba vagamente. Seguidamente empezó a cocinar, mientras se restregaba los ojos y suspiraba.

Vagamente jugueteo con la cuchara, haciendo memoria mientras Rei cocinaba con la música de la radio de fondo, mientras suspiraba.

- ¿Que nos toca a primera hora? -preguntó con dolor de cabeza.

- Algebra -contestó medio dormido.

Suspiro. Genial, a soportar una clase de Alex, la de ojos rojos. Desayunaron en silencio, demasiado preocupados en ingerir los alimentos como para hablar, cuando acabaron recogieron y se fueron rumbo el instituto.

- ¿Que tal el partido? -preguntó.

- Genial, como siempre.

Leah paro de golpe, con el corazón en la boca mientras miraba su alrededor, confusa. Miro delante, Rei se había parado a esperarla y la miraba con sus ojos claros, claramente confundido. Volvió a rastrear el perímetro. Suspiro, tenia un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Aspiro el humo del cigarro, mientras los miraba alejarse entre la multitud, sonrió.

Ahora, lo único que importaba era la marca en su mano enguatada y la muerte en sus ojos.

Tiro el cigarro al suelo y lo piso con la punta de los pies, hace cuatro años, quizás, no fumaría, ni tan solo lo pensaría, sobre todo por que había tenido a alguien que lo guiaría. Oh, si, la vida daba muchas vueltas en poco tiempo.

Aspiro el humo, y sonrió, mientras se imaginaba la cara de su joven amiga, y su sonrisa afable (que no hace tanto le encantaba), y la sangre que corría por sus venas, y lo bonita que quedaría con ella encima de la piel hirviendo, se lamió los labios.

Pronto.

* * *

Se sentó en su lugar, al lado de la ventana. Era ultima hora y ella lo único que quería era ya salir de ahí. Miro a Rei a su lado, maldita sea… ¿Por que los relojes confabulaban en su contra? Y nada mas de que cuando faltaban cinco minutos. Pero, por el ser mas sagrado que existiera ahí arriba… ¡No llegaba! ¡Ni tan solo estaba segura de si pasaban las agujas del reloj! Y por fin, salvada por la campana, literalmente.

Ni siquiera espero a que Rei acabara de recoger sus cosas y se fueran, salió de ahí como una flecha. Sintió que Sam la llamaba, pero le ignoro y apresuro su paso a su taquilla, tenía un mal presentimiento. Cuando al fin respiro aire puro, con sus cosas al hombro, respiro tranquila.

El pitido de su móvil llamo su atención, reviso la lista de mensajes hasta que encontró el que buscaba. Y entonces, abrió los ojos.

"En el lugar de siempre, cuando el sol dicte la hora del diablo, dentro de tres noches."

Parpadeo.

Levanto la vista al cielo nublado, tal vez, podría volver a verlos, a el, a su pequeño amigo…

Volver…

* * *

Alexis Clover se levantó, desperezando-se, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente, se comprovo la temperatura, maldita sea… ¡Aun tenía fiebre!

Suspirando, se levanto y fue a hacerse el desayuno. Mientras comía, el pitido de su móvil llamo su atención, y mas aun el mensaje que llevaba dentro. Frunció el ceño, observando el mensaje atenta, ladeo la cabeza, pensando si eran sus delirios o de verdad ponía lo que acababa de leer. Cerro los ojos, imaginando aquel mundo irreal e ilógico. Sonrió, su memoria seguía tan intacta como la primera vez. Abrió los ojos, y jugueteó con el móvil, pensativa, volvió a sonreír, ya lo había decidido.

Miro por la ventana, era hora de ir a dar una vuelta a Estados Unidos.

* * *

Toki ya había acabado las clases, y había ido a beber algo en la máquina del instituto, iba a dar otro sorbo de su bebida, cuando el sonido de un móvil lo despertó de sus recuerdos, gruño, mirando atenta a las personas que recogían sus móviles, y luego negaban, siguiendo andando, no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que era el sonido de su propio móvil el que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos. Leyó el mensaje, y frunció el ceño, paso su mano por su pelo, despeinando un poco, todavía no acababa su jornada, no podía faltar, pero entonces una imagen se le cruzo como un rayo en una tormenta, haciendo que sonriera por el repentino recuerdo, ladeo la cabeza, pensativo, observando sus dos opciones. Suspiro, vaya, ósea que dentro de tres noches… Sonrió, ya estaba decidido incluso antes de que le mandaran el mensaje.

* * *

Tomoko había acabado ya su jornada diaria, y en el momento en que el mensaje le llego al móvil, iba camino a su casa, tranquilamente, suspirando abrió el móvil, observando desganada el mensaje, pese que a medida que iba leyendo abría mas y mas los ojos, una repentina sonrisa asomo en sus labios. Repentinamente tenía muchas ganas de llegar a su casa.

* * *

Ryuji había acabado de alistarse cuando un mensaje le llego al móvil, gruñendo por la interrupción de su momento de "no hacer nada", fue a grandes pasos hasta la cocina donde estaba el estrepitoso aparato.

Aunque al leer el mensaje, su reacción cambió, y sonrió levemente, mientras lo releía, no creyendo al propio mensaje o a su salud mental. Claro, con un nombre tan raro, no era de extrañar que heredara la locura de sus padres.

Fue al ordenador, mirando a que hora salía el último tren.

Volvió, y sin pensarlo recogió lo que le sería mas útil, y sin mas, cerro la puerta, sin saber de que pasaría mucho hasta que pudiera volver a entrar.

Ahora era hora de volver a casa y enfrentar el pasado.

* * *

Daiko estaba durmiendo, sumergido en su propio mundo, cuando el sonido de su móvil lo despertó, alargo la mano de entre las sabanas y lo ojeo. Volviendo a dejarlo en su sitio. Volviendo a dormir, pero… No tardo en salir de entre las sabanas, con una repentina sensación de atadura en la boca del estomago, pero tubo bastante mala suerte, al salir del nido de mantas, pues callo al suelo de cabeza. Oh, si, había dolido.

Todavía a dolorido, se levanto, frotando-se la cara, mientras que con la otra mano recogía su desgastado aparato, re-leyendo el mensaje, con una repentina sensación de esperanza y adrenalina colando-se por entre los huesos. Sonriendo, decidió darse una ducha rápida.

Mientras se preparaba el baño, se miro en el espejo. No, ya no era un niño.

Cuando se metió en la ducha, decidió que hacía mucho que se le había quitado el sueño. Sonriendo, puso el agua, sin querer, helada.

Dio un grito cuando se le calo por todo el cuerpo. Oh, si, no sabía que lo había despertado mas, el mensaje, o el agua helada.

* * *

Nagashi estaba en el tejado de su casa, mirando las nubes, con una cara de aburrimiento total cuando el sonido de su propio móvil lo despertó de su ensoñación, suspirando, abrió el móvil, observando el mensaje. Tal fue la sorpresa. que si no hubiera sido por su increíble equilibrio, habría caído de bruces al suelo. Y habría dolido. Miro el móvil, sonriendo, mientras la música de sus cascos retumbaban interceptando sus pensamientos. Se metió dentro y fue a buscar su chaqueta, era hora de volver a casa.

* * *

Hikari miro el numero apuntado en la hoja, y otra vez en el tablero, volvió a mirar la hoja, y otra vez al tablero, la hoja, tablero, la hoja, tablero… Cogió el móvil, mirando a su alrededor, se aparto del montón de gente.

Suspirando atendió la llamada.

- Hola, mama. No, no e visto a mi prima, no tampoco e ido a hacer la compra. ¿Como voy a saber donde esta el gato? Seguramente este en celo y halla ido a dejar descendencia… Mama, por favor, ni que no supieras de donde vienen los bebes, esta bien, no lo volveré a decir. No se ni como has podido tener hijos… -murmuro- No, no he dicho nada. Esta bien, cuando salga iré a hacer la compra, si veo a mi prima le aviso y si veo al gato me lo traigo a casa. Entendido -dijo y colgó.

No había ni dado dos pasos cuando el móvil le volvió a sonar. Atendió la llamada.

- ¿Si? Ah, eres tu. Otra vez. ¿Que quieres? Si ya me lo has dicho, tendré que mirar mis calificaciones antes de atender tus ordenes, sargento. No, no estoy siendo sarcástica, mama. ¿Si lo sabes para que preguntas? Es una pregunta retórica. Da igual, hasta luego, no, no se me olvida.

Iba avanzar cuando el móvil le volvió a sonar.

- ¿Y ahora que? No, no te e colgado de mala leche. No te estoy faltando el respeto, mama. No, todavía no se cual es mi nota, cierta persona no me deja. Si ya sabes que eres tu… ¿Para que preguntas? Da igual, mama. Tendrías que aprender a hacer otra cosa, no se, como ocuparte de tu vida -dijo irónicamente y colgó.

El pitido de su propio móvil le volvió a llamar la atención.

- ¡¿Y ahora que quieres?! Oh, no, perdón, lo siento, pensaba que era otra persona. No, se a equivocado -colgó.

Antes de que diera otro paso, le volvió a sonar.

- Maldita sea… -pero esta vez no era una llamada, sino un mensaje. Lo abrió, desganada, y desesperada por irse de ahí.

Mientras lo iba leyendo, sintió que se le cambiaban los colores de la cara y que se atragantaba con su propia saliva. Y eso que la tenía seca. Miro a todos lados, maldita sea… Había llegado hoy, y todavía tenia la mochila de lana en el suelo. El camino a su casa estaba en la derecha, mientras que el izquierdo conducía a la parada de autobuses mas cercana… Miro a los dos caminos, alternando. Se mordió el labio, cogió la maleta. Y con todo lo que podía correr en sus días y con una maleta a cuestas tomo la izquierda

Lo que le recordó de que cuando pudiera, cambiara de numero de móvil.

* * *

Naruto miro su caliente tazón de Ramen instantáneo, esperando los insufribles tres minutos.

Golpeo la mesa y el sonido de su móvil capto su atención, joder, tenia tanta hambre que apenas podía moverse. ¡Y faltaba todavía un minuto! Podía morir esperando… Haciendo gala de toda su fuerza de voluntad y con gran trabajo, alargo la mano para coger el móvil, miro el mensaje, y una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro. Después cambio la cara a una de tristeza. El ultimo tren salía dentro de media hora, y estaba a 40 minutos, si quería llegar ahí en tres días, tendría que salir de inmediato. Miro el plato de ramen en la mesa, humeante, con aquel rico humillo… Miro el mensaje, y otra vez a su preciada delinquía.

Cogió el pote de Ramen, su chaqueta y se fue corriendo.

Total, ya había pasado el minuto.

* * *

Gara amenazo con la mirada, haciendo que se apartara incomodo de su hermana, lo siguió mirando hasta conseguir que se apartara del espacio personal de su hermana y saliera de su casa, e iba a seguirlo por la ventana si no fuera por que había recibido un mensaje y podía ser importante. Miro el móvil, y parpadeo ¿Que diablos?

Miro la hora en el reloj de la cocina, si salía de ahí hora podría coger el primer tren hacía la península Olympica, podría coger el autobús de al lado de la estación, solo tendría que hacer tres transbordos, y desde la Reserva Makah, tenía tres opciones, ir a Forks y alquilar un coche e ir a la montaña Ozoe, ir a La Push y hacer el mismo recorrido, o ir desde allí.

Se encogió de hombros, ya lo miraría cuando llegara el momento. Sin mas, cerro la puerta de su casa.

* * *

Ciel, absorto en su mundo mientras tocaba el piano, pensaba en el mensaje que le había llegado hacía cerca de una hora, no sabía si fiarse mucho, podía ser una broma de mal gusto. Volvió a mirar el aparato mientras pensaba si leerlo, o dejarlo estar. No muy convencido lo releyó, suspirando se levantó de la banqueta, se estiro un poco y fue a hacer-se algo comestible para comer. Total, ya era casi la hora de la comida, una vez hubo saciado su apetito y se hubo cambiado, volvió a mirar su móvil reposando tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones en la mesa de la cocina, ojalá pudiera ser el, así no tendría que estarse comiendo la cabeza, se despeino un poco al pasarse la mano por sus albinos cabellos. Suspirando, y resignado, cogió su móvil y la chaqueta, total, si era una broma tampoco es que tuviera que hacer mucho. Y si no lo era, no se arrepentiría jamas, de eso seguro.

* * *

Rei miro el cuaderno, eternamente, cogió un lápiz para escribir la respuesta, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar la hoja lo volvió a dejar, mientras se repensaba la respuesta. Maldita sea, definitivamente odiaba historia. Y no encontraba a Less para que le ayudara. A todo eso ¿Donde se habría metido?

Gruñendo, lo volvió a coger para acabar con esa tortura que a mucha gente le gustaba llamar "pensar", pero lo volvió a dejar, mientras al duda lo asaltaba, otra vez. Llevaba así desde hace una hora, buscando la respuesta correcta. Mas que cansado, agarro el lápiz y sin pensar puso su respuesta, acabando con sus tareas para mañana, y dando un punto final a su tortura.

Se recargo en la silla, balanceando-se, cuando el ensordecedor pitido del aparato del demonio lo asusto, haciendo que cayera de bruces al suelo, cuando iba a levantarse, tropezó con la silla y volvió a caerse. Se levanto con mucho cuidado intentando de no caerse, otra vez, y cogió el aparato del demonio. Viendo que solo era un mensaje. Iba a cerrar el móvil y leerlo luego o cuando se acordara, pero una ensordecedor voz que no recordaba tener, y que podría catalogar como su consciencia le hablo.

"Léelo"

Lo leyó solo por que sentía que tenía que hacerlo, no por que le hubiera acojonado aquella voz, no, para nada. Cuando acabo de leerlo, comprobó el remitente, pero ¿Cual era la sorpresa?

Ese numero no existía.

Y solo conocía a alguien que pudiera hacer algo así. Sonriendo, jugueteo con su móvil, pensativo.

Volvió a sonreír. Era hora de volver a casa.

* * *

Aspiro el humo del cigarro, mientras les sonreía a unas chicas que pasaban por su lado, y les guiñaba un ojo, haciendo que miraran a otra parte sonrojadas. Rio mentalmente por sus acciones, el pitido de su móvil lo saco de su momento de coqueteo. Dio una última calada, tiro y pisoteo el cigarro en el suelo, mientras miraba la bandeja de mensajes y observaba el que le acaba de llegar.

Danny sonrío, aunque mas que una sonrisa era una mueca. Jugueteo con el llavero del móvil, y cuando vio que ya anochecía, decidió no perder mas el tiempo.

Encendió su moto, y dio un suspiro de satisfacción mientras el rugido de la moto retumbaban en sus oídos, con una última sonrisa a aquellas chicas, desapareció en el horizonte.

* * *

La moto dio un último rugido, antes de pararse por completo, se quito el casco despeinando su cabello rubio, a través de sus grandes ojos azules miro el instituto de La Push, observo mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía, la gente que iba pasando, hasta que enfoco su vista en ella. Trago, observando sus sensuales movimientos, y la sangre que corría en la vena de su cuello, concentrando se en esa parte.

¿Cuanto tiempo la estuvo observando? A el le parecieron segundos, pero habría pasado una hora o así, ahí, en la esquina, observando la en silencio. Cuando por fin se hubo ido a casa, encendió la moto, preparando para irse a donde quiera que fuese su hogar. Un mensaje al móvil lo despertó de su ensimismamiento, y devolviendo lo a la realidad, cuando hubo leído el mensaje, cambio de rumbo.

El ya no era humano, era un monstruo, algo detestable, y, sin duda, ella merecía algo mejor, acelero. Ahora lo único que importaba era llegar a tiempo.

Pero si alguien le preguntara por que hacia lo que hacia, sabia muy bien cual seria la respuesta.

Todo para que Less siguiera sonriendo.

* * *

La música era lo único que se escuchaba en la residencia, las personas amontonadas en la pista de baile lo único que se divisaba. No conocía ni a la mitad, pero ellos, aparentemente, la conocían muy bien. Todos eran amigos de los amigos de su hermano y su prima. Cortesía de Sue.

Cuando al fin diviso a Rei, sonrió, y se le acerco.

- Hey, Less, luego te doy tu regalo -le dijo al tenerla al frente.

- Te he dicho miles de veces, que tu no hace falta que me regales nada.

El seguía moviendo se al ritmo de la música, haciendo que riera, negando con la cabeza.

- Voy a por bebida, enseguida vuelvo -dijo.

Asintió. Y cuando se giro, diviso a Jacob Black que tenía la misma sonrisa arrogante de siempre.

- ¿Que quieres? -frunció el ceño.

- ¿Que? ¿No puedo felicitar a la cumpleañera? Bonita fiesta, por cierto. -dijo inocentemente.

- Si no fuera por que mi madre me obligo, creeme que tu, como tus estúpidos amigos no estaríais aquí.

- Oh, ¿Es que te pone de mal humor ver a Sam y Emily enrollando-se en un rincón? -le preguntó mientras acercaba su cara a la suya, dejando-la a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

- No que va, si espero cada día a verlos de esa manera, no sabes la ilusión que me hace -dijo sarcásticamente.

- Vaya, no sabía que eras de a la que les ponía ver a sus ex y a su prima hacerlo en un rincón, me has dejado sorprendido -sonrió, no iba a perder esa batalla verbal.

- Claro, pero veo que tu no cambias, sigues siendo tan sadomasoquista como para invitar a tu casi-novia y a su novio chupasangre ¿no? Dejame decirte que tu si que no cambias -sonrió, había ganado, pensó mientras veía la mueca de dolor cruzar su rostro. Bien, el se lo había buscado.

- Pero que mala eres conmigo, Lee-Lee… -fue arrastrando las palabras, y lo hubiera golpeado por utilizar ese mote, cuando sintió el olor a alcohol.

- Jacob… -llamó, mientras el acercaba su rostro al suyo y lo único que podía hacer era apartar-se- …Jacob… -volvió a llamar, acorralada en la pared- ¿…has bebido? -hablo bajo.

Rio- Solo un poco -dijo mirando-la socarronamente- …Solo un poco… -su aliento le hizo cosquillas en las mejillas.

Y allí, estampada contra la pared, con un fuerte olor a alcohol y con una manada de adolescentes hormonales a tan solo unos cuantos metros, beso por primera vez a Jacob Black.

Al acabar de devorar su boca y seguramente, de meterle la lengua hasta la yugular, lo miro con la respiración agitada, y con la piel hirviendo

- …Quiero bailar… -murmuro a centímetros de sus labios- …Quiero bailar…

- Pues baila -dijo, tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

- …Quiero bailar… -dijo a escasos centímetros, mientras posaba su frente en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro- …contigo… -su respiración le hacía cosquillas- …mi amor…

¿Mi amor? ¿Jacob Black acababa de llamarla "mi amor"?

- Black -dijo, pero no le respondió- Black -volvió a intentarlo con voz autoritaria- …Jacob… -maldita sea, no había querido sonar tan sumisa- …Jake… -esta vez si que la miro, ladeando un poco la cabeza aun apoyada en su hombro.

- ¿Mmmm? -ronroneo.

- Ve dentro, estas borracho… -susurro tratando de quitarse-lo de encima.

- No te preocupes, cariño, estoy bien siempre y cuando estés conmigo… -levantó la cabeza un poco solo para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y después volvió a acostar su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello- …Quiero bailar, cariño… -le dijo en el oído.

- ¿Si bailo contigo prometes portarte bien e ir adentro hasta que se te pase?

- Claro, claro…

Suspirando, se dejo llevar a la pista de baile. Maldito Rei, cuando lo necesitaba nunca estaba. Oh, y que mala suerte, por que había empezado a sonar música lenta. Jacob sonrió y empezaron a bailar, maldita sea, cada vez que trataba de mantener una distancia prudencial para su propio espació personal, el la apretaba con mas fuerza contra el, haciendo que la distancia entre ellos fuera escasa, casi nula.

Suspirando, recargo la frente contra su pecho, resignada. Cuando viera a Rei se enteraría de quien era Leah Clearwater ¿Por que cojones tardaba tanto en ir a buscar unas bebidas? Ni que fuera un gran trabajo…

- …Mi amor… -hablo Jacob, con la voz ronca- …Besame…

- Black… -dijo apartando su cara mientras el la acercaba- Jacob… -dijo- …Aquí no…

- Claro… -dijo y cogiendo de la mano empezó a tirarla hacía dentro, esquivando a todas las parejas. "Oh no, oh, por favor, no" pensó.

La arrincono contra el cristal y volvió a acercar su rostro al suyo, con calma, ella, envuelta en el ambiente y con un par de copas de mas, iba a seguirlo, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio algo que capto su atención.

- ¡¿Como?! -dijo girando la cara por completo mirando a aquella persona, haciendo que Jak… Black le estampara un beso en la mejilla. El chico también se giro, mirando-la, curioso, haciendo que sus miradas conectaran a través de sus ojos azules y aquel cabello rubio. ¿Estaba delirando? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Jacob, que desde su mejilla iba trazando un camino de besos hasta alcanzar su boca, distrayendo-la momentáneamente. Lo aparto un poco, acalorada, Jacob seguía mirando-la.

- …Perdona… -dijo mirando-le a los ojos- …Alguien me llama…

- Te espero dentro, no tardes… -ronroneo una última vez en su oído, y se fue dentro.

Suspiro, vaya con Black…

Levantó la mirada, buscando a ese chico rubio, hasta que enfoco la mirada en Rei, con que al fin lo encontraba… Pero Rei, estaba hablando con alguien, y en sus ojos se mostraba sorpresa, dolor y nostalgia, y estaba riendo, con su sonrisa de siempre y… en compañía del rubio. Fue esquivando a las personas, dando leves respuestas cuando alguien paraba para felicitarle por la fiesta. Hasta que por fin llego a su destino. Al lado del chico rubio.

- ¿Danny? -inquirió, poniendo la mano en su hombro, haciendo que el se girara y levantara una ceja- ¿Danny? -volvió a preguntar, el chico se iba a girar para seguir hablando con Rei- ¿…Dan bo? -esta vez se giro de golpee, mirando-la mas que sorprendido.

Se miraron a los ojos, el espacio y el tiempo pareció quedar suspendido en el aire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de todo, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y es mitad UA. Por cierto, soy nueva xDDDD ah, y perdón por la tardanza xDDD**

**Como ya dije en el capitulo 1, Leah no es de la manada, y cambiare algunas cosas para que se adapten a la historia. Gracias por su atención. Antes de todo, quiero informar de que me equivoque en el primer capitulo, y puse los nombres de unos personajes de un fic que tengo aguardando, de Naruto. Los verdaderos nombres son estos:**

**Daiko - Shayne**

**Tomoko - Nathalie**

**Hikari - Leire**

**Nagashi - Nicholas**

**Toki - Jack**

**Gara - Gara**

**Danny - Danny**

**Alexis - Alexis**

**Ciel - Ciel**

**Rei - Rei**

**Ryuji - Didier**

**Naruto - Dean**

**¡Rewiews, por favor! ¡Aun que sea para criticar! Sino es bastante deprimente…. Y se me quitan las ganas de seguir, por favor, dejad Rewiews.**

**Eso es todo, amigos, hasta la próxima!**

**.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·.**

**Capitulo 2: Algo a lo que llamar hogar **

_- ¿Danny? -inquirió, poniendo la mano en su hombro, haciendo que el se girara y levantara una ceja- ¿Danny? -volvió a preguntar, el chico se iba a girar para seguir hablando con Rei- ¿…Dan bo? -esta vez se giro de golpee, mirando-la mas que sorprendido._

_Se miraron a los ojos, el espacio y el tiempo pareció quedar suspendido en el aire._

_.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·._

La miro detenidamente, perdido en sus ojos, y, entonces sonrió.

- ¿Less? ¿De verdad? -pregunto, ella asintió.

- Rei, ve a por las bebidas.

Rei la miro, luego a su acompañante, y cuando se hubo cerciorado de que no le pasaría nada, asintió y se dio la vuelta, a la gran cola que había para recoger las bebidas.

- Veo que Rei sigue siendo tu perrito faldero, algunas cosas no cambian -sonrío con socarronería.

- Si, algunas cosas no cambian, por ejemplo… -lo miro de arriba abajo- …Tu perfecta cara de niño mimado.

- Me equivocaba… -negó- Sigues siendo la misma bruta de cuando niños.

- Oye, no es mi culpa que me provocaras, te ganabas mis golpes a pulso.

Rio, con frescura, y un grupito de amigas de Emily la miraban, tratando de descubrir de donde había salido ese chico con pinta de extranjero, ya que, prácticamente, todos ellos conocían y eran amigos de Emily, y por la cara de esta, no lo conocía. La miro, detalladamente, hasta la ultima esquina de su cuerpo, sonriendo.

- Y tu te ganabas mis insultos a tiros.

Rodó los ojos.

- Claro, claro…

La miro, seriamente, mientras ella miraba el final de aquel pasillo, el, con la boca repentinamente seca.

- No sabia que tenias novio…

- ¿Novio? -inquirió.

- Claro, aquel chico, el que a entrado -dijo, haciendo un ademan con la cabeza, señalando la puerta.

- Ja… Black no es mi novio, es amigo de mi hermano pequeño, se toma muchas confianzas.

- Para no ser tu novio, parecía no importarte que te metiera mano, ni que te estuviera metiendo la lengua hasta la campanilla, se te veía muy a gusto…

- Dan bo… No estaba a gusto, me sentía acosada, ademas de que el es mas fuerte que yo y no podía apartarlo.

- Eso da igual, pero… -dijo mirando al suelo.

- Pero… -alentó, no era conocida por su paciencia.

- Debes odiarme, no contestaste a ninguna de las cartas que te mande… Ni una sola en mas de cuatro años…

- ¿Perdón? No me llego ni una sola, durante los últimos cuatro años te e estado, a ti y a todos, mandando cartas que jamas fueron respondidas, ni una sola vez, al final solo mande cartas el uno de Agosto.

La miro, extrañada.

- ¿No te llegaron? ¿Ni una sola?

- No, jamas. En cuatro años.

Ladeo la cabeza, con semblante preocupado. La miro a los ojos, y, su intensidad, consiguió trastornarla. Esos no eran los ojos del pequeño y llorica Dan bo…

- Tendríamos que poner una carta de reclamación, pues.

Rio.

- Por supuesto, pero es bastante… ¿extraño? Somos muchos, no se pueden haber equivocado con todos.

- La vida no siempre sale como anhelamos, Lee-Lee… -musito, o mas bien, siseo entre dientes.

Leah levantó la vista, al ver su ex-mote, y claro que sabía que la vida no salía como se anhelaba, mas que nadie. Oh, si, lo sabia.

- ¿No te extraña? ¿Ni un poco, Dan bo? -sabía cuanto odiaba Danny ese mote, y por esa razón, siempre se lo decían. Oh, tiempos de gloria…

El la miró con ojos tristes.

- Simples casualidades -dijo.

- Las casualidades no existen, Dan bo.

Nego.

- Claro que existen, siempre habrá dos caminos, según cual elijas te tocara pasar por una situación o por otra.

- Claro, pero al final acabaremos igual que al principio.

La miro, y miro a los lados.

- ¿Te apetece ir a la casa árbol? -inquirió.

- Claro, vamos.

Salieron de la fiesta y giraron a la derecha, al ver aquel viejo árbol centenario, sonrío, treparon por las cuerdas y se sentaron con los pies descalzos y al aire.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo -dijo.

- Muchísimo.

Suspiro, encotrarse con alguien a quien había querido tanto en el pasado, con quien habían pasado tantas dificultades desde aquel 1 de Agosto de hace 4 años… Costaba, y mucho, antes no había tensión, solo cariño y despreocupación, amor y adoración, amistad y algo mas. Si, hace cuatro años.

- Yo… -empezó Danny- …Uhhh… No pensaba que, bueno, que… -se le atragantó la voz y ella se giró a mirarle, y se encontró con sus profundos ojos azules- …No pensaba que sería tan difícil -suspirando, paso su mano por su pelo, mientras se lo devolvía, fijo su mirada en el suelo debajo de sus pies, donde crecía la frondosa hierba- …Llevó mucho tiempo esperar volver a verte, Less, más de lo que crees… -levantó su mirada al cielo, y su pelo ondeo al viento, se quedo mirando el horizonte unos segundos, y, luego, se giró y la miró a los ojos, con ojos cansados y mas azules que nunca- …Mucho tiempo… -acercó su cabeza, con lentitud, sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo, cuando estaba a centímetros de su rostro, se apoyó en el hueco de su cuello, su respiración, limpia, tranquila y serena le hacía cosquillas en la piel, y le erizaba el bello de la nuca- …Si… Realmente… Mucho tiempo… -la miro de soslayo a los ojos, aun apoyado en su hombro.

- Dan bo… -murmuro, sumida en el ambiente.

- ¿Si? -levantó la cabeza y la miró.

- Es tarde… Rei estará preocupado… -murmuró.

Asintió y de un saltó, bajó. Cuando ella ya se hallaba abajo, Dan la miro.

- ¿Oh? Y ¿Less?

- ¿Si? -lo miro a los ojos.

- No cambies nunca -se giro, y avanzo.

Se encogió de hombros mientras lo seguía.

- Descuida, no lo haré.

_.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·._

Cuando volvieron, Rei volteaba la cabeza buscandolos, cuando los ubico, se acercó.

- ¿Donde habéis ido, chicos?

- Oh, por ahí, tardabas mucho -explicó Leah.

Asintió, y les paso sus bebidas. El alcohol le quemo la garganta momentaneamente.

- No bebas mucho -le advirtió Rei.

- Claro…

Danny se lo bebió de un trago, se lamió los labios y le sonrió.

- Oh, Less, tu regalo.

- No tenías por que haberme comprado nada, Dan bo, no hacía falta -dijo Less.

- Da igual, solo es un detalle -dijo, y le paso una caja de terciopelo.

Levantó la tapa de tercio, y aguantó la respiración. Allí había un precioso colgante de plata, el colgante en si, consistía en un Fénix que alzaba sus alas al vuelo, renaciendo de las cenizas, y era adornado por pequeñas piedras que le hacían el fuego y los ojos. Era precioso. Y caro. Sobretodo caro.

- Dan bo, es precioso… -Danny sonrío, se lo extendió- Pero no puedo aceptarlo, debe de ser muy caro.

- Less, solo es un detalle, no pude comprar nada mejor. Lo vi en el escaparate, me recordó a ti, y lo compre. Ya esta. Tu eres su dueña, a sido creado para ti, seguro.

- Pero… -Dan la calló, le sonrío y le guiño un ojo, mientras le indicaba que se diera la vuelta. Suspiro, había olvidado lo terco que era Dan bo.

- Ya esta… -pasó las manos por su cuello, apenas presionando las yemas de sus dedos, su respiración, dulce y tranquila, le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, agacho la cabeza, entrecerró los ojos, mientras su mano, tranquila y serena se paseaba por su cuello hasta llegar al colgante- …Precioso… -y Leah tenía la sensación de que no hablaba del colgante, se apartó de ella, y Less se sintió extraña por la falta de contactó.

La miró, e iba a hablar, pero Mia Hartguart se acercó a el.

- Hola… -ronroneo- ¿Conoces a Clearwater?

Danny la miró, bajo la mirada avergonzado y asintió.

- ¿No os importara que os lo robe un rato, no? -dijo posando sus manos en el pecho del chico, se giró a Leah- ¿Verdad?

Levantó la mano, sacudiendola diciendo "Adios".

- Hasta luego, Dan bo.

- Llega a casa antes de las diez, y, oh, no te olvides de tomar tu leche caliente antes de acostarte, se un buen niño, ¿vale, pequeño? -dijo Rei.

Danny los fulmino mientras Mia lo arrastraba a la pista de baile.

Leah río y miró a Rei.

- ¿No bailas?

- No me gusta, ya lo sabes

Se encogió de hombros, y dio un trago a su bebida acabandola.

- Less… -dijo- Tu regalo.

- Rei… -empezó, pero la interrumpió.

- No me e gastado mucho dinero en eso, pero, espero que te guste.

- Si viene de ti, seguro -Rei le paso un paquete, era bastante pesado.

Se sentó en una silla, y sacudió el paquete, tratando de averiguar que había dentro, cuando paro, lo abrió. Y en el paquete había… Un libro.

Lo que mas le sorprendió fueron las palabras escritas. "Dear Less". Deslizo la gema de los dedos por las letras, analizandolas una a una, con cuidado, en las letras doradas del libro. Lo abrió por una pagina al azar y vio algo que le sorprendió. Allí, no era un libro, o al menos no del todo, era un álbum, un álbum de ellos, y al lado de cada fotografía, había algo escrito con preciosa caligrafía y letras doradas.

- Rei… -musitó.

- Less, son nuestros amigos, no podemos olvidarlos, solo por que no es estemos en contactó.

- No los e olvidado ni un solo día, Rei… Ni uno solo. No lo dudes nunca.

- Solo quería que lo supieras -apoyo sus manos en su estrecha cintura, y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, Rei la meció con suavidad, apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, respirando su aroma.

- Less… -le dijo al oído, apenas hablando- …Te quiero… -su respiración le hacía cosquillas, y su tranquilidad le reconfortaba- …Mucho… -alzo la cabeza y la miró con ojos de niño- …Mas que nada, mas que a nadie… -con suavidad, apenas tocandole paso la nariz por su cuello, hasta llegar a su oído- …Eres mi oxigeno…

- Yo también te quiero muchísimo, Rei.

El apoyo las manos en la pared, apresandola con su cuerpo, con su voz aun en el oído, hablo.

- Me puedes, Less, me puedes.

Recargo la cabeza en su hombro, pero una risa rompió la tranquilidad.

- "Me puedes, Less, me puedes". Rei, tío, no sabía que eras tan pervertido.

Kevin Mc Donald estaba sentado en una de las mesas del tentempié, y lo miraba burlonamente.

- Oye, Leah, ¿Quien es ese chico? Se toma muchas confianzas.

- Es un viejo amigo.

- No se deveria tomar esas confianzas.

- Ya lo dije. Es un gran viejo amigo. Ademas, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia.

La miro, resentido, mientras Mia y Dan se acercaban.

- Hola… -dijo Mia, mientras se acurrucaba cerca de Dan.

Danny alzo la mirada, y la enfoco en Kevin, y sonrío.

- ¿Kevin? ¿Kevin Mc Donald?

- Si -dijo el muchacho.

- ¿Me haces una hamburguesa de queso, por favor?

- ¿Como? ¿Te estas burlando de mi? -frunció el ceño.

- ¿Pero no eras el de los Mc Donald? -dijo confundido.

- Si y no.

- Haber decidete, Kevin.

- ¡Te estas burlando de mi, cabron! -dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre el, pero Rei lo detuvo, y lo miro a los ojos, debió sentirse intimidado, pues gruñendo, se alejo.

- Ven, Danny -dijo Mia arrastrandolo.

- Si… -dijo el, sumiso.

- Has crecido mucho… -ronroneo- …Ya no eres un niño.

- No, no lo soy… -habló.

- Te has vuelto muy guapo.

- Si, bueno, pero a mi me parece de que Rei sigue siendo el mas guapo -dijo mirando a su amigo.

- Si, bueno, pero el es intocable -dijo Mia.

- ¿Intocable? ¿Por que?

Jacob Black se iba acercando por detrás, sigiloso como un gato, mientras Quil y Embry trataban de detenerlo.

- Por que Rei es de Leah -dijo como si fuera obvio.

Jacob paró de golpe, temblando de ira, y siendo arrastrados por Quil y Embry hacía le interior de la mansión Clearwater, desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

- ¿Como que Rei es de Leah? ¿Como su sirviente? -pregunto extrañado.

- No, no te lo sabría decir, pero… Cuando estas con ellos es como si el mundo solo fuera suyo y que nada mas importa. Es una sensación extraña, pero cálida.

- Extraño -dijo Danny mirando a sus dos amigos.

- Si, pero reconfortante. Ellos te hacen sentir una calidez extraña, única, con solo mirarlos, su calidez se instala en tu pecho y no te abandona. Cuando los veo… Me parecen inalcanzables.

- Si -dijo sin saber que mas decir.

_.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·._

- Ummm, Rei… -dijo sentada.

- ¿Que?

Iba a hablar, pero pensandoselo mejor, negó.

- No, nada, nada.

- Esta bien -miró al frente, y miro a la poca gente que quedaba, pronto se irían.

- Less… -llama.

- ¿Si? -se volteo con ojos cansados, y su sonrisa en los labios.

- Te quiero -le dijo sin titubeos ni anestesias.

- Yo también te quiero, Rei -le dijo sonriendo.

Sonriendo, se revolvió el pelo al ver la fiesta acabada.

- Será mejor que me vaya yendo para casa -se giro a ella- Ten -le extendió una grabadora con un lazo enrollado.

- ¿Otro regalo? -estaba demasiado cansada para protestar.

- Si -miro a sus alrededores- Anda, que también, parece que Dan se a ido sin despedirse.

- ¡Rei, Leah! -dijo Mia- Danny se a ido hace un rato, me a dicho que os de su adiós de su parte -se encogió de hombros- Y que pronto os vería.

- Esta bien, gracias -dijo mirandola irse.

- Less, siento no haberte comprado nada, pero… -la miro, apenado- Es lo mejor que e podido hacer, espero y no te moleste.

- Rei… -le cogió de la mano y le sonrió- Es el mejor regalos de todos solo por que es tuyo.

Le sonrió, y le beso la frente.

- Hasta mañana… -musito en su oído.

- Hasta mañana…

Rei salió del jardín de la mansión, y Leah al instante echo en falta su calor.

- Joven ama… -le llamó la voz de Gilberth, el sirviente mas joven del Clan Clearwater.

- ¿Si? -se giro a mirar a su sirviente personal, su compañero de aventuras de pequeña.

- Es hora de irse a dormir, es tarde, ya nos encargaremos nosotros de recoger, vaya a dormir, Joven ama.

- Esta bien, gracias, Gil, tomate un descanso, lo necesitas.

- Como usted ordene, Joven ama -dijo inclinandose, haciendo una reverencia.

Ella rodó los ojos.

- Somos amigos, Gil, deja de hacer eso.

- Esta bien, Joven ama.

Negando, cruzo el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta, al abrirla, frunció el ceño.

- ¿Que hacéis aquí? -gruño.

- Hola, Leah -dijo Paul, sentado a sus anchas mientras comía las sobras.

- Hola, Lee Lee -dijo Sam, mirandola con cariño, mientras Emily sentada en su regazo la miraba con altanería.

- ¿Que diablos hacéis aqui? -repitió.

- Solo queríamos despedirnos personalmente, Lee Lee -dijo Sam.

- Vale, ya lo habéis echo, ahora, largo -bramo.

- Hermana, recuerda, se amable… -dijo Seth, su hermano ya no tan pequeño.

- Si, Leah, se amable -dijo Emily.

Iba a hablar, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a Isabella Swan y su chupasangre personal.

- ¡Jake! ¡Wow! ¡Esta casa es enorme, y preciosa! -dijo- ¡Les debe haber costado un paston alquilarla!

- No es alquilada, Swan -gruño.

Parpadeo confundida, y le sonrío con su estúpida sonrisa.

- Oh, siento haberte ofendido, Leah.

- Lo que sea, ahora, largo -dijo y el chupasangre gruño.

- Se mas amable, Clearwater -dijo Isabella. Uff, odiaba su manía de pensar en que el mundo giraba a su alrededor.

- ¿Queréis que llame a seguridad?

Isabella la miro, enfadada, y después miro a Black con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¿…Jake?

- No es mi casa, Bells.

Ella hizo un berrinche, y se fue, siendo seguida por el chupasangre, que la fulmino con la mirada.

- Ahora, vosotros, iros -ordeno.

Sam la miro un instante antes de salir con Emily de la mano, los demás siguieron su ejemplo, y Seth se fue a su habitación.

Despues se giro.

- Vete, Black.

- No -dijo, recargando su cabeza con un brazo, mirandola fijamente- Quiero que continuemos lo que hemos dejado antes, y no me voy a ir hasta conseguirlo.

- ¿Quieres que llame a seguridad?

- No -la miro- Pero estar contigo es mas emocionante, mas estimulante.

- Vete, Black -repitió- Estoy cansada.

- Si quieres, puedo darte un masaje -le sonrío, y ella quiso borrarle la sonrisa del rostro, pero se contuvo, no haría lo que el quisiera.

- ¿Por que no se lo das a Swan? Ah, es verdad, por que no quiere -dijo, y vio con gozo el dolor en el rostro de Jacob.

- Esta bien, me voy -dijo saliendo azotando la puerta.

- Sebastián -llamó.

- ¿Si, Joven ama?

Se desperezo.

- Suelta los perros -y dicho esto subió a su cuarto.

_.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·._

Cuando por fin se encontró en la calidez de su cuarto, dejo el libro en la mesita de noche, acariciando su tapa por ultima vez, saco la grabadora y se acostó, pensativa, la encendió.

_"¿Ho-Hola?" -dijo esa voz y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Era la voz de Shayne._

_"Hola, Less, yo, esto, estas seguro que esto esta encendido, Rei?_

_Vale, vale, no te enfades._

_Hola, Less, soy yo, Shayne, 17 vaya, cuanto pasa el tiempo, no?_

_Bueno, yo, solo quería felicitarte y decirte que pase lo que pase, seguimos siendo amigos. Solo eso._

_Ah, y Feliz Cumpleaños."_

Se rebobino un poco hasta que la voz de Didier le hablo al oído.

_"Feliz cumpleaños, Less, pequeña" _su voz era reconfortante despues de tanto tiempo.

_"Aunque claro, seguro que ya no eres tan pequeña… Less, 17 no se cumplen todos los días, disfruta tu vida, vivela, por que nada es para siempre"_

_"Pero no olvides los últimos 8 años, por que nosotros no lo haremos" _Finalizo el mensaje de Didier.

Con un nudo en la garganta, escucho el tercero. Era de Nathalie.

_"¡Hey, Less! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!"_

_"¡17, vaya, Less, que pronto estas creciendo! ¡Aunque seguro que te sigues metiendo en líos, y evidentemente arrastrando a Rei contigo!" _Nathalie río, con amargura.

_"Espero que estéis bien, Less, ya sabes, hasta que no nos volvamos a ver no arriesgues la vida, vale?"_

_"Yo, solo… No soy muy buena en esto, pero bueno…."_

_"Te quiero, Less, os quiero a todos, y que ahora no estemos juntos no significa nada, os recordare a vosotros y a nuestras aventuras, hasta el día en que me muera"_

_"Feliz cumpleaños, princesita"_ Este princesita, no había sonado como cuando se conocieron por primera vez, esta vez había sonado cariñoso, tierno como las plumas, suaves al viento.

El siguiente era del pequeño y tierno Nicholas, Nich.

_"Feliz cumpleaños, Superior Leah… No, Less, feliz cumpleaños"_

_"Espero que estés bien, y con amigos, amigos que te quieran y que te cuiden, pero… Si alguien se atreve a hacerte daño, no respondo de mis actos"_

_"Solo quería recordarte lo mucho que te quiero, que te queremos"_

_"Feliz cumpleaños, Superior Leah"_

Trago, con dificultad por el pasivo Nich, el siguiente era de el joven Jack, al que le encantaba el agua y se pasaba días enteros viendo la lluvia.

_"Hola, Less, feliz cumpleaños"_

_"Esto es difícil… maldita sea, prometí que no lloraría"_ La voz se fue apagando.

_"Bueno, 17, es un gran numero "_ intentaba sonar alegre sin conseguirlo.

_"Feliz cumpleaños, Less, no nos olvides nunca, nosotros no lo haremos, superior"_

Escucho en lejano te quiero y se atraganto con su saliva. El siguiente era de la cariñosa y atenta Leire, la que cuando se enfadaba podía mandarte fácilmente al hospital y que su autoridad no era nunca mermada.

_"¡Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña Less!"_

_"17, vaya, ya no eres tan pequeña"_ río afable, y Leah la echo de menos a su lado.

_"Feliz cumpleaños, Less, oh, y alimentate de algo mas que fideos, vale? Ahora tengo prisa, pero nos veremos pronto"_ El mensaje se corto.

_"Uhhh…" _Ese sonaba como Gara.

_"Feliz… cumpleaños…"_

_"Espero… que estés bien… que no nos olvides… que… estés… feliz" _No podía pedir mas del mensaje del introvertido, tímido y arisco Gara.

El siguiente era de la voz cálida de Ciel, como el cielo, inalcanzable, pese a eso se obligo a escucharlo y evito llorar. Los echaba de menos.

_"Hola, Less" _Su voz sonaba ronca, como si no hubiera hablado en días.

_"Feliz cumpleaños"_

_"Te echo de menos, no se que decir, ni tan solo sabemos si esto te llegara, pero… Espero que con solo escuchar nuestra voz sientas esa adrenalina de antaño, esas aventuras _

_inolvidables, donde nos fuimos conociendo, donde nos hicimos inseparables… Yo… No se como decirtelo, pero… Ten cuidado" _El mensaje se cortaba ahí.

El siguiente era de Dean.

_"¡Hola, Less!"_ Sono la voz del hiperactivo rubio.

_"¡Feliz cumpleaños, princesa!"_ Gritó.

_"¡Ojalá no nos hayas olvidado, nosotros no lo hacemos!" _Su voz sonaba como antaño, clara y segura.

_"¡Bien! ¡Lo único que quería decir es que nos veremos dentro de poco!"_

_"Hasta entonces, esperanos"_

Despues, le llego la voz conocida de Alexis Clover, una de sus mas intimas amigas, su voz era cálida y de aliento, y parecía que le acariciaba con cariño, si cerraba los ojos, aun podría ver su sonrisa de "El mundo es nuestro".

_"¡Hey, Lessie!" _Grito del otro lado, sacudiendo el brazo con alegría, riendo con su risa de campanas.

_"¡Feliz cumpleaños!"_ Dijo mientras se acercaba, y, otra vez, le mostró la sonrisa de "El mundo es nuestro y nosotros no somos de nadie".

_"¡17 años, vaya, ya eres mayor que yo!"_ Río con frescura.

_"¿Como te fue la fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿Que tal Gil? ¿Sigues metiendo en problemas?" _

La miro, repentinamente con seriedad…

_"Te echo de menos" Dijo._

_"Bien, escucha, si alguien se atreve a tocarte, se las vera conmigo, queda claro?"_

_"Algún día volveremos a vernos"_

Le sonrío con cariño, y paso la yema de sus dedos, contorneando su cara, sintió repentinas ganas de llorar.

_"Todo ira bien"_

_"Bien, vale, ya esta echo… Ahora solo hace falta enviarselo a Rei… Haber su código postal es… ¿Uhhhh? ¿Que significa la luz roja? ¡No, espera un momento…!"_

El mensaje de Lexis acababa allí. Río con ganas, eso era marca Lexis Clover.

El siguiente mensaje era de Danny, y, escuchar su voz, melodiosa al otro lado, le entro una repentina nostalgia.

_"Feliz cumpleaños, Less…" _Su voz sonaba ronca, y se oía la música de fondo.

_"Pese de que ahora te voy a ver en unos instantes, quiero decirte lo mucho que te quiero, que no te e olvidado, que… Pase lo que pase voy a estar allí pase lo que pase. Te estas acercando, Less, te dejo"_ El mensaje se corto.

El siguiente era de Rei, cerro los ojos, y se lo imagino con su sonrisa y cerca suyo.

_"Hola, Less, felices 17 años…."_ Dijo, y su voz era cálida y densa.

_"Yo, espero que te halla gustado… Solo… Recuerda de que tu eres nuestra esperanza, nuestro rayo de luz en la tormenta..."_

Inspiro.

_"Eres lo que mas me importa, mi rayo de esperanza en medio de la tormenta, la luz que lo ilumina todo sin medida"_

_"Eres genial, Less, nunca olvides que nos tienes a nosotros" Río._

_"Nos van a tener que matar, y ni así nos podrán parar"_

_"Te quiero"_

_Yo también te quiero, pensó._

_Se acosto, rebobino la cinta._

_"¡Hola, Less!"_

_"Estamos contigo"_

_"No nos olvides"_

_"Feliz cumpleaños, Less"_

_"Te quiero"_

_"Nos van a tener que matar, y ni así nos podrán parar"_

_"Eres nuestra pequeña esperanza de ojos claros…"_

_Mientras sentía esa extraña sensación en la boca del estomago, con la repentina sensación de que se le venía el mundo encima, se quedo dormida._

_.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·._

Alexis Clover se desperezo, estirando las manos, mientras miraba el reloj y bostezaba. La limusina la estaba esperando para llevarla a casa, era tarde y ella tenía sueño, solo quería taparse con las suaves sabanas y olvidarse del mundo un momento. El viaje había cansado a su debilitado cuerpo. Solo quería dormir, dejar de ser débil por unos instantes.

_"No entres…"_ Sonó una voz fuerte en su cabeza, y ella se giro a punto de entrar al coche. Extrañada, entro.

Que cosa mas rara…

_.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·._

A Shayne le dolían las piernas, había tenido que andar desde la Península Olympica hasta Port Angeles, su móvil no tenía cobertura y había perdido el busca. Tampoco quería que los sirvientes se quedaran sin vacaciones, por lo tanto, había decidido ir andando, y ahora le dolían las piernas. Se seco el sudor de la frente y ando el ultimo tramo hacia la casa de verano de su abuelo.

Eso era mejor que nada.

_"No entres…"_

Se giro. La calle estaba desierta. Con una repentina sensación en la boca del estomago, abrió la puerta.

_.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·._

Didier miró la vieja casa y sus ventanales, suspirando, se acercó.

A escasos metros, sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo, se giro, con el ceño fruncido.

No había nadie.

Se giro y empezó a andar, pero una repentina risa lo paro en seco.

La risa era suave y gentil, como la de un niño pequeño.

Se giro.

No había nadie.

Perfecto, ahora desvariaba .

Cuando estuvo a pasos de alcanzar la inalcanzable meta, se sintió observado.

Se giro, enfadado.

Era un niño. No tendría mas de unos 8 o 9 años, quizás.

Tenia el pelo rubio, casi plateado, y unos profundos ojos esmeralda, tenía una sonrisa misteriosa que le adornaba el rostro, y se le marcaban los hoyuelos.

Le sonrió con simpleza, y tan misteriosamente como había venido, había desaparecido, dejando le una sensación de inquietud en la boca les estomago.

_"No vayas..."_

Se giro.

No había nadie.

Entro en la casa, con un nudo en la garganta y la sensación de que el mundo se le venía encima.

_.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·._

Ciel miró el reloj de la estación, impaciente. El tren llegaba tarde, y ya era mas de medianoche.

Uhhhh… El vehículo de los plebeyos…

Y el ahí, siguiendo esperando como un idiota, y se le estaba agotando la paciencia, y a nadie le gustaba que se le agotase. Bufando como un gato, escucho a los de maquina decir de que el tren llegaría tarde y que, por favor, esperaran. Pffff, por favor, ellos sabían mejor que nadie que la gente no se iría, a esa hora no pasaban taxis y la gente, con el billete comprado, no lo tiraría, y obviamente, tampoco tendrían familiares que los pudieran venir a buscar, por que, obviamente, entonces no estarían ahí parados como idiotas.

Buscó con la mirada un lugar donde sentarse, llevaba de pie mas de una hora, y le empezaban a doler las plantas de los pies, cuando ubicó uno a su gusto, cogió la maleta que llevaba, que pesaba poco pero suficiente para cansarlo llevandola una hora, y se sentó. Una mujer le sonrío, y un grupo de chiquillas que sin duda habrían roto el toque de queda se le quedaron mirando, y, cuando, distraído, volteo hacía ellas, apartaron la mirada, se miraron y soltaron una risilla idiota.

Se levantó hastiado y fastidiado, cuando minutos despues, sonó el tren y las debidas advertencias y bla bla bla.

Era el ultimo que quedaba por subir rumbo a la Península Olympica, entro, o al menos lo intento.

_"No subas…"_

Se giro, con el bello erizado y un sudor frio pegado en la piel.

No había nadie.

Entro, ya hastiado de los quejidos de la gente.

Miro la ventana.

El aullido de la muerte le había hablado al oído.

_.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·._

Nathalie estaba fastidiada. Fastidiada y hastiada, nunca en su vida creyó que coger un taxi fuera tan duro. El taxista (¿Los llamaban así? podrían haber sido mas originales… Como… No se, los caballeros oscuros o los Duques de la pobreza, o tal vez, Los chofers de los "plebeyos") no paraba de hablar, y hablar, y hablar, y insultar a quien se le cruzara delante… ¿Había dicho hablar? Y ella, solo por educación, sonreía y asentía de vez en cuando, diciendo alguna que otra palabra.

Y, maldita sea ¿Por que tenía que mirarle los pechos cada semáforo que paraban? Si Didier estuviera aquí, o tal vez Shayne… Gimió, tratando de hundirse en el asiento de aquel taxi de mala muerte y muchos adjetivos mas, que si empezara a numerarlos, se le haría tarde.

Cuando por fin aparcó en su destino, pago y saco la cabeza, cuando iba a levantarse…

_"No vayas…"_

Se giro, el taxista estaba tranquilo, pero en cuanto la vio, le digo un par de cosas groseras como que ya sabía que lo echaría de menos, de que no hacía falta que se fuese si no quería, y cosas por el estilo, al final, salió, con las piernas temblando.

_.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·._

Nicholas miro cansado la parada de autobús, eso si que era una aventura. Nunca pensó que coger un autobús hacía la Península Olympica fuera tal odisea. Había tenido que hacer cuatro transbordos y iba por el quinto.

Bostezo, se había pasado la noche despierto.

Por fin, pensó viendo el autobús.

_"No entres…"_

Se giro.

La calle estaba desierta.

Pestañeo, se rascó la cabeza, preguntandose desde cuando su imaginación le jugaba malas pasadas.

Durante todo el viaje tuvo una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago, airando lo peor.

_.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·._

Gara camino, rumbo a la cafetería, tenía frío y sueño, y sueño, y frío, y, maldita sea,había dejado a su hermana con el idiota de su novio. Y el tenía que estar en la otra punta del mundo, pasando frío, y rumbo a una cafetería de mala muerte y que se caía a pedazos a por un poco de cobijo.

Maldita fuera, ya ajustaría cuentas con su querido "cuñado" mas tarde.

Alargo el brazo para entrar.

_"No vayas…"_ le susurro una voz en el oído.

Sabía que la calle estaba desierta. Entro.

Oh, como amaba los retos.

Y sobre todo los que estaban prohibidos.

_.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·._

Dean pidió la cuenta, mientras jugueteaba con la cucharilla de su chocolate caliente, estupendo para esas altas temperaturas.

Cuando se la trajeron, le sonrío a la camarera en son de agradecimiento, pero tuvo que haberlo interpretado erróneamente, por que se giro, con todas las tonalidades de rojo recopiladas en su rostro. Puso el dinero y la propina propia, y cogió su cartera y su chaqueta, levantandose, se dirigió a la puerta, cuando ya había salido, o estaba en ello, una escalofriante voz le hablo al oído.

_"No salgas..."_

Esa voz…

Se encogió de hombros, y salió a la superficie.

_.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·._

Leire suspiro. Estaba hastiada de caminar sin rumbo fijo, buscando una posada decente.

El sonido de su móvil le llamo la atención, lo cogió.

- Hola, Mama. No, ya te lo e dicho, me voy de casa durante una temporada. No, no es un viaje de estudios, tampoco voy a ligar, no, no voy a hacerte abuela.

Colgó, y siguió caminando, hasta que otra vez sonó.

- Hola otra vez, Mama. No, no te e colgado, si, te estoy tratando como a los tontos, si ya lo sabes ¿Para que preguntas? Oh, claro, ahora soy tu hija, muy bien, no tardare mas que unos pocos meses, ósea que dejame respirar.

Colgó, con una sensación de deja vu, paso el paso peatonal hacia la parada de autobús.

_"No vayas…"_

Frunció el ceño, y se centro en su mente.

_"¿Y tu quien cojones eres para prohibirmelo?"_ -Leire.

_"No vayas…" _esta vez sonaba mas fuerte. Uhhh, voz misteriosa.

_"¿Solo sabes decir eso?"_ -Leire, otra vez.

_"Callate, digo. No vayas…" _Uhhh, era muy largo decir voz misteriosa, ummm, necesitaba un mote…

_"¿Pagan mucho por incordiar a la gente? Tal vez así mi madre consiga un trabajo decente"_ -Leire ¿Quien, sino?

_"No me pagan"_ Uhhh, Matt, Frankenstein, Exorcista…

_"Oh, vaya, bonito Hobby, de alguna asociación? Tal vez apunte a mi madre"_ -Leire

_"No es un hobby, es mas como una obligación, pero… ¿Y yo por que cojones te cuento esto?"_ Uhhh, ¡Ya sabía! ¡Scooby!

_"A mi no me preguntes, eres tu que estas en mi cabeza"_

_"Oh, si, de todas formas, no vayas…"_ -Scooby, mmmm, tenía que haberle buscado otro mote? Uhhh, no, seguro que no.

_"¿Por que no?" _-Leire.

_"La muerte te aguarda"_ Voz misteriosa, también conocido como Scooby, dijo.

_"Oh, genial, despues de todo empezaba a plantearme hacerme satánica"_ - Y lo decía en serio, lo que le recordaba que se tenía que cambiar de teléfono de contacto.

Subió al autobus y este se alejo.

_.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·._

Jack paseó, con tranquilidad, total, ya estaba empapado.

Se sentía mal y enfermo, y empapado, pero total, el dolor solo era psicologico.

Se sentó en un banco del parque, ya había parado de llover y el cielo aun estaba encapotado.

_Cuando ya hubo recuperado energía, y sentía que podía andar sin la sensación de que se iba a desmayar, se levantó y cogió sus cosas._

_"No vayas…"_

Se giro, mirando a los lados. Se encogió de hombros.

Solo es psicológico, vaya, ahora estoy hablando solo.

Se fue de allí camino a la aventura.

_.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·._

Danny tiro la colilla al suelo, pisandola con el talón, sonriendo a aquellas chicas que lo miraban embobadas. Se dio la vuelta, y subió a la vieja moto que tantos recuerdos le traia.

_"No vayas…"_

_"Vete a la mierda"_

Arrancó, y como el rugido estremecedor de una bestia, se alejo.

_.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·._

Rei suspiro, mientras paseaba por la calle, al haber acabado la fiesta de Less.

Oh, Less…

Cuando pensaba en ella su mente se sumergía y le costaba respirar, estar con ella era tan fácil como respirar, Leah era su oxigeno, su bote salvavidas, cuando la veía, sentía que podría pasar ahí la eternidad, y nunca se cansaría, cuando escuchaba su voz, su mente solo se centraba en sus palabras, cada letra, cada sílaba, solo existía eso, no podía dejar de escucharla, maravillandose con la suave melodía que escuchaba…

Podía parecer un acosador, pero desde que conoció a Less, con tres añitos, sintió algo en la boca del estomago. Y desde ese momento quedo atado a su vida de por vida. Al principio creyó que estaba enfermó, pero luego se dio cuenta que lo único que quería hacer en su vida era protegerla, daba igual si era de un gran charco o de aquellos perros que les perseguían, el siempre la protegería, y poco le importaba su integridad física, por que si al hacerlo, sonreía y se le iluminaban los ojitos, podía soportarlo. Todo para que ella fuera feliz. Eso valía la pena todas las rodillas raspadas y los tirones de orejas. Por que despues ella vendría y le sonreiría, y el se perdería en sus ojos azules grisosos. Por que sus ojos eran como su cielo, algo inalcanzable, pero que seguiría luchando para aprender a volar. Por que quería volar en sus ojos. Quería que sus sonrisas solo fueran para el.

Y despues vino Sam y le quito su sonrisa.

Y eso lo había enfadado hasta lo inimaginable, tanto, que sin dudarlo, había ido a pegarle una paliza. Por que nadie tenía derecho a robarle la sonrisa a una muñeca de porcelana.

Le había pegado, y Sam se había defendido, tenía una extraña anormal fuerza, pero solo de pensar en los ojos llorosos de Leah, con la mirada destrozada y las esperanzas truncadas, sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas, daba igual que tan magullado estuviera, se levantaba con las energías renovadas, hasta que consiguió tumbarlo, hasta que consiguió que Sam se desmayara. Pero eso no fue todo, le grito la verdad, como puñales ardiendo lanzados, a el y a Emily, por que ninguno tenía perdón, daban igual las excusas o las miradas de pena.

Cuando llego a su casa, con el cuerpo magullado y cojeando levemente, Less estaba en el sillón.

Cuando lo vio, se lanzó a sus brazos y el la recibió por mera costumbre.

_"No te vayas… No me dejes nunca" _gimoteo.

¿Dejarla? ¿Como hacerlo cuando la simple mención lo ponía nauseabundo y extrañamente enfermo?

La abrazo, atandola a su vida.

_"Jamas"_

Y no volvieron a tocar el tema.

Sacó la llave para entra a casa.

_"No vayas…"_

Se giro y miro la calle desierta.

Abrió la puerta.

Tenía una extraña sensación de Deja vú.

_.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·._

Leah se levantó, sobresaltada y sudada, tragó, con la boca seca.

Había tenido una pesadilla, una pesadilla de hace cuatro años.

Bajó, y bebió un poco de agua, subió las escaleras como alma apesadumbrada.

Se acosto en su cama, con sudor frio. Se dio la vuelta.

_"No vayas…"_

No tenía tiempo a escuchar esas… cosas…

Lo vio allí, tan rubio como lo recordaba, mas alto que su cuerpo de tres años, en su pacifico jardín, tocando con suavidad su armónica. El él de sus recuerdos.

- Hermano… -musito, dormida.

_.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·._

Danny miró la hora, sonriendo, llegaba a tiempo, solo eran las diez, paseó por los pasillos del instituto, hasta pararse delante de un aula, sonriendo.

- ¡Buenas! -gritó, abriendo la puerta, buscando con la mirada a Leah y a Rei, pero solo se encontró con la fulminante mirada de un profesor que parecía estar estreñido…

_"Oh, mierda, me e equivocado"_

Se rasco la nuca, sonriendo, agacho la cabeza, y cerro la puerta, suspiro, y paso a la siguiente.

- ¡Buenos días! -gritó.

El professor lo miro fulminante. Cerro.

A la tercera bala vencida.

- ¡Hola! -grito, y una profesora lo miro con una ceja alzada.

Cerro la puerta.

- ¡Oye, espera! -le grito la profesora dentro del aula, y el empezó a correr, sintiendo detrás de el.

Oh, santisíma mierda.

_.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·._

Leah miró la ventana, en hora de Gimnasia.

¿Pero ese…?

- ¡¿Dan bo? -gritó, y el rubio se asomo con lagrimillas en los ojos. Y lo perdió de busca, Rei alzo una ceja, a su lado.

- Que tio mas raro.

- Rarísimo.

- ¡Leah, Rei! -gimoteo al alcanzarlos- ¡Os e estado buscando!

- Oh, vaya… -Leah se rascó la nuca

Iba a contarles lo sucedido, pero Alex, su pre tutora llego, con la respiración agitada.

- ¡Te dije que esperaras! -alzó la voz- No eres de aquí, acompañame, jovencito.

Los miró. Ayuda articulo.

Lo miraron con compasión. Y negaron, ante Alex no había nadie que le refutara sus palabras. El iba siendo arrastrado arrastras por Alex, y tenía los brazos extendidos, esperando un milagro.

Alzaron la mano, y se despidieron.

- ¡Espere, espere, por favor! ¡Dejame hablar con ellos! ¡Por favor, señorita! -y paró, y le soltó el pescuezo.

- Cinco minutos.

Se acercó a ellos, y le sonrieron.

- No tengo mucho tiempo. Pero solo quería veros, solo eso -se rasco la nuca- Y deciros de que no os fiéis ni de vuestros amigos.

Lo miraron extrañados, pero el ya se marchaba.

- Que tío mas raro -dijo Leah.

- Rarísimo.

_.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·._

Danny miró donde lo llevaban, y, sonriendo, desapareció de la vista. Como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

La vida y la muerte eran lo mismo, solo que la gente se aferraba a la vida con uñas y dientes, sin saber que la muerte era mucho mas placentera. Sin responsabilidades, sin dolor, sin angustias ni penas.

Era el paraíso.

Subió a su moto, sin rumbo fijo, sin cascos ni protección entre la vida y la muerte, partió, rumbo a lo único que podía llamar casa.

_.·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·..·.·.·.·._

Leah se despidió de Rei, y pasó los pocos peldaños que le quedaban hasta llegar a su casa, Rei era demasiado previsor.

Rei, con su sonrisa sincera y sus ojos brillantes, siempre mirandola como si pudiera romperse. Pero a la vez tratandola con una calidez que se sentía demasiado bien. Por que Rei era lo mejor que hubiera pedido, esa preocupación en los ojos que solo un hermano tiene, ese tacto de un amigo y esa sonrisa de que podía alcanzar el paraíso. Que podía cumplir cualquier milagro. Cualquier deseo.

Sus ojos dorados la fascinaban, tan sinceros y misteriosos, pero a la vez como un espejo a su alma, sin ataduras, y su sonrisa cálida y brillante, triste y alegre, melancólica pero mirando al futuro.

Y su alma, demasiado pura para que la contaminasen.

Entro la llave, y abrió la puerta, por suerte no había nadie en casa. O eso pensaba. Con los ojos abiertos, lo miro.

Tan rubio y con los ojos tan azules a como recordaba, escondido entre los arbustos y en la hierva, mirandola con calidez, mientras ella, a penas consciente, se aferraba a su mano. Seguía mirandola de la misma manera. Como si nada huebra cambiado. ¿Nada había cambiado, de verdad, despues de cuatro años sin verse?

- Hermano… -musito, con lagrimas en sus ojos, y, sin pensarlo se lanzó a el, aferrandose a ese hombre, que si bien no había visto en mucho tiempo, había significado tanto en su vida, aferrandose y con lagrimas en los ojos. Se aferro a aquel olor de antaño, donde nada podía dañarla.

Se aferro a su hermano y este le devolvió el abrazo.

**Fin capitulo 2: Algo a lo que llamar hogar**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, amigos!xDDD Bueno antes de todo….**

**¡Rewiews, por favor! ¡Aun que sea para criticar! Sino es bastante deprimente…. Y se me quitan las ganas de seguir, por favor, dejad Rewiews, se que suena demandante, pero ahí muchos autores que no sabemos si nos leen a menos de que nos dejen algún mensaje como: "Buen trabajo" "esta bien" o incluso una critica constructiva**

**Si, ya se, ya se, ya lo había dicho al principio, pero no soy buena dejando comentarios xDDD**

**Soy nuevaxDDD**


End file.
